Talk:Yamamai
xbox * 34,377 HP at BR 22 on XBOX - Merthos 07:04, 1 May 2009 (UTC) * 35,585 HP at BR 29 on XBOX - Merthos 14:15, 2 May 2009 (UTC) PC * Between 93,320HP and 109,561HP at BR 51 on PC Version Mecorx 23:54, 8 April 2009 (UTC) * Around 130k at BR 80 on PC - Ki Shodar 07:57, 1 June 2009 (UTC) * ~35000 HP at BR 20 on PC --Burglefloogah 15:27, 20 June 2009 (UTC) * 84742 at BR 46 on PC, lasthit 7687 Tasche 21:02, 14 September 2009 (UTC) * ~131,000 - ~133,000 at BR 69 on PC. Titanium Dragon 14:13, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I can confirm yamamai spawning at I-2, but i can take a while (like 30 or more tries for me). * 132,397 - 134,351 BR 80, spawned at last, 4-5 hours of wandering, killing Longhorn and Axolotl twice, gathering numerous links with the help of Charm Aura. Then I decided to kill Wandering Plague first =) Hard *35,000 HP at BR 18, i needed more then 40tries Darrmok 12:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) * 33 793/35 145 @ BR1, * 38 013 @ BR25, * 50 023 @ BR30, * 56 269 @ BR35, * 73 334 @ BR40, * 80 134 @ BR45, * 98 555 @ BR50, * 107 693 @ BR55, * 132 449 @ BR60+ Zephyr 04:20, June 13, 2011 (UTC) after 5hours i give up, he dont spawn... now i saw, that i must kill the wandering plague first -.- i think, that info must be writen on the page and not only on the wandering plague page (does not respawn, yamamai will spawn instead) such a time waste BLiNDMaNKiND 18:13, 6. October, 2011 (CET) :That's actually not true. I've spawned the monster without having to spawn the Wandering Plague. It just took an absurd number of runs to do so though. By killing the Wandering Plague, all you're doing is removing a one-time rare from the spawn sequence. Zephyr 17:55, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :we will see :so, i killed the wandering plague now (i saved before^^) and first good spawn conditions chigger was there :on next good spawn, bing - yamamai is there :it take me ~10minutes to get him spawned, after killed the wandering plague :now i reload old save and look if yamamai will spawn without killing the wandering plague first BLiNDMaNKiND 13:11, 7. October, 2011 (CET) :so, after the next 5hours im sure, theres no chance to get yamamai spawn without killing the wandering plague first :that will be the same with the bandit, when you dont kill the ancient blue first, then you cant get the bandit to spawn :when only leap frogs and flauros present, then it will be alltime a rare in the area - chigger, ancient blue or the wandering plague :so, when you dont kill the ancient blue or the wandering plague you wont get the bandit or yamamai to spawn :i think that must be wrtien on the page BLiNDMaNKiND 18:04, 7. October, 2011 (CET) Finer Details Confirmed spawn BR 83, HP 10K~15K (last hit was a 75003 crit chain ending w/ Omnistrike, HP bar was flashing) If you don't see frogs the moment you enter, exit and try again. Once you see frogs, head up the first slope to check if torpedoes have spawn, if so, exit and try again. --Pubob 14:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC)